Providing adequate lighting for surgical and other medical procedures has traditionally proven to be quite difficult. In an effort to improve such lighting I have developed a number of devices including the intensity adjustable fiberoptic cable apparatuses disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,510 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/834,530 filed Apr. 4, 1997. I have also provided a fiberoptic cable apparatus with an adjustable color filter as set forth in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/010,413 filed Jan. 21, 1998, pending. These devices permit the surgeon or other medical personnel to quickly, conveniently, and accurately adjust the intensity and color, respectively of light used in surgery and other medical procedures. The descriptions contained in the foregoing references are incorporated in this application by reference.